Wolves Element
by Skygirl4
Summary: Beaten by her team, she wanders into the forest and finds herself in a room, they teach her new magic, she joins Sabertooth, makes new friends, what will happen with Team Natsu? (Rolu) Rating may change
1. Beaten

**Wolves Elements**

**Chapter One: Beaten**

**Lucy's POV**

I walk into the forest, holding my torso because of the wound, I limp to the woods, 10 metres in, I fall unconscious, I can faintly hear, "Oh my, we should help her" "No way, she's a human!" "Well, then we can tell her about us, and she can become one of us if she likes, how about that?" "Okay, your doing the puppy dog eyes, stop, you know I can't resist that" "That's why I'm doing them, you're so heartless Onii-chan!" "Fine, fine, we'll help her…"

**Flashback:**

"Hey Luce, wanna go on a mission with us?" Natsu asks "Sure Natsu, we haven't been on a mission in months!" huh, they've been ignoring me for several months now, I wonder if they finally stopped ignoring me, well I didn't mind that much, Lisanna's been back from the 'dead' for 6 months, so I'm happy that I get to spend time with my nakama again!

We arrive in the middle of nowhere, I wonder what the mission is, they never showed me the mission paper when I asked, hmm I would like to know, "Hey guys, can you show me the mission now?" "Sure Luce" Natsu gives me the paper it says:

Mission

Beat Lucy Heartfilia of

Fairytail up

Reward: The satisfaction

"N-Natsu this is your w-writing, w-why" I look up at them, my eyes widen in fear, "You're way to weak Luce, so you're out of the guild, I know Gramps showed you the Guild mark removal thing, so remove it, NOW" I remove my insignia, will they still beat me up? "Good, now guys, time to beat her up!" Erza pulls my hair and Gray freezes my legs so I can't run away, then Natsu hits me in the face with his 'Fire dragon Iron fist, it hurt like hell, I scream in pain, then Gray ice makes arrows and shoots them on the sides of my arms, then Erza sticks her sword in my torso, leaving a gash, I scream in pain and fear, then Natsu says, "Hey guys, I think we're done here, she's basically dead by the point, leave her to die, bye Luce, have a good time rotting in Hell!" Natsu says with a grin on his face, with the rest on the strength I have left, I walk into the forest, and I fall unconscious

**Present:**

I wake up in a room made out of wood, I groan, I hear "Look, she's up!" I look to my left side, I see a pretty girl, she has beautiful raven hair, with a streak of gold, she couldn't be anymore older than 10 or 11, she was petite, I look beside her and there was a man, he has raven hair also, with a dark green streak in his hair, he looked to be around mid to late twenties, I look at the top of their heads, EARS!, I open my eyes in shock, "Onii-chan, I think that she's frightened by our ears, regardless, can we tell her now, I really want another girl!" The little girl says "Whatever" "Hi, I'm Minami!"

"H-hi, I'm Lucy" "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure?" "why were you beaten up like that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"M-my so called 'Nakama' beat me up, they said I was weak" I see her eyes open with shock "I-I'm sorry"

"No, its not your fault, it's my fault for trusting them when they ignored me for a half a year" "Still, I'm sorry, anyway, this is my brother, Hatsaharu, but don't fall in love with him, cause he has a Fiancée!" "I'll make sure I won't" "By the way, you're probably wondering why I have ears, aren't you?" "Yes, could you explain?" "Well, I'm a Wolf slayer!, so is my brother, if you want, you can be one!" "Really, what do you mean?" "Well, have you heard of God slayers, and dragon slayers?" "Yes, actually one of the people that beat me up was a dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel" "That's terrible" "It's fine, as long a as I'm okay, it's fine" "Hmm, so god slayers and dragon slayers don't have physical appearances 24/7 of their slayers, but wolf slayers do, and you get cute ears and a tail" Minami says, showing me her tail "I'm sorry, I'm just kinda shocked, I thought wolf slayers were a myth, I heard about them when was a child

**Flashback:**

Lucy was 5 years old, she wanted to read a book, she grabbed what said 'Wolf Slayers', while she read, 'This Slayer has actual features of a wolf, such as a tail and ears, while other slayers, such as dragon slayers, or god slayers don't have dragon or god slaying features, but while having the features of a wolf, they get enhanced senses, but cannot turn into wolves, no one knows if wolf slayers are real or fiction, that to this day is a mystery'

**Present:**

"Hmm, well we're real all right!" "I can see that" I say to Minami "So I really want another girl, the only girl that's here is my brothers Fiancée, and she doesn't visit very often, but she's really nice, her name is Satsuki!" "Okay, I look forward to meeting her" "She's visiting in a few days actually so, if you stay, you can meet her, and if you become a wolf slayer, you can stay here for a few years, because training a wolf slayer takes about 4-5 years, anyway how old are you anyway?"

"Technically I'm like 24, but I'm 17" "I heard about Fairytail getting trapped on Tenroujima island, did you get trapped on the island?" "Yes, I was apart of Fairytail, then you found me, I had erased my insignia though" "Okay, anyway what magic do you use?" "I use Celestial spirit magic, tell me, do wolf slayers have elements?" "Yes we do actually, it's cool, we can use normal wolf slaying, and then we can use element based wolf slaying, mine is poison, my brothers is earth, and Satsuki's is air!" "If I become a wolf slayer, can I use my keys, I care much to deeply about my spirits to lose them after all we've been through" "You can use any other type of magic with wolf slaying, and your senses increase, better than a Dragon slayers!" "Hmm, okay sure why not" "Great, let's get started after your wounds heal!"

**Timeskip: A few days**

"I'm home!" A very pretty dark blue haired girl says, she has ears, and a light blue streak in her hair, I'm guessing that's Satsuki "Hello, you must be Lucy, I'm Satsuki, I can actually help train and heal you if you'd like, I'm happy to get another girl in the house, Hatsaharu says more men should come in the house, but I always win" "Well, I would love for you to train me" "Oh and, you actually wont get the streak in your hair though, and it's 50/50 for people that weren't born a wolf slayer, and 40/60 that you're hair streak if you do get it, will relate to your element" "Alright"

**Timeskip: 3 years**

"I can't believe it Lucy, you completed trained a year early, you really are a fast learner, now after the ceremony, you will get a vision that will be your element, don't worry and pay attention, the vision will last about 10 seconds, and it will mash all the moves you can do into your brain of yours, so we have to do it on a full moon, which is lucky because that's tonight!"

"A-alright"

**Timeskip: Tonight**

I was wearing a beautiful gold and silver dress that went to my knee, and silver shoes with gold straps, and my hair done up high in a ponytail with hair clippings that look like a cresent moon, I see all of my spirits hugs me, along with Minami, Satsuki and even Hatsaharu, which is amazing since he wasn't a touchy person, then I walk under an arch with two wolves with their tails intertwining, and their looking at each other, then I can feel my tail and my ears popping out, I look in a mirror, their blonde with white tips, my tail too, then I have a vision, I looked and saw my spirits, I heard 'Celestial Wolf slaying' and I felt a part of my hair light up, and I got out of the vision, when I looked at my hair, a streak was golden, it was near my bangs "What's your element?" Satsuki asks "Celestial magic I think, I saw my spirits, and then I hear 'Celestial wolf slaying' so, I guess celestial magic" "That's amazing, Lucy-nee!" Minami says "Will you have to leave now?" Minami asks "I don't know, I promise I'll visit or send you a lacrima vision every little while, thank you, all of you for teaching me and being my nakama these past years, I couldn't thank you enough" "Promise that whatever you do, you'll always be our family" "I promise, and in a few years I expect a few more tails around this place, alright?" "We'll try, right Hatsaharu?" "Mhmm" "Oh, and here's a black cloak, I thought you would want it, since you might want something to hide your ears and tail" Minami says "Thanks you Minami, I love it" "I'm glad you like it" "You know, if you want, I have a cabin in Crocus, if you want, I can give you the deed and let you stay there, it's in the middle of a small forest, so likely no one will bother you, and you wont have to hide your tail and ears, and there's a pond of fresh water there too, here" then she gives me the deed, "Thank you, I have to get going now, bye, I'll miss all of you, and I think I should change my name"

"Well, how about Azusa?" Satsuki asks "That's good, Azusa… Yuki, Azusa Yuki, well I should really go now, goodbye" I change out of my clothes into some black denim shorts, with a short sleeved shirt, with a gray wolf on it, and I wear my cloak, with some black converse shoes, I head to the train station, avoiding anyone related to Fairytail, I sit on an empty seat,

Then I hear, "Hey Rouge, I see empty seats, oh wait someone's in there"

"Excuse me miss, may we sit here, we can't find any other seats available" a black haired guy says I simply nod, I see a cute green exceed, he says "Hi, I'm Fro, thank you for letting us sit here, Fro is happy!" "Kawaii…" I manage to slip out, then I hug the little exceed against my chest, he hugs back (A/N Frosch is a guy in the one, alright?) "Fro likes lady!" "Aww, I like you too" "Fros name is Frosch, but Lady may call Fro, Fro!" "Alright, Fro" "can Fro learn ladys name?" "My name is Azusa, and you are adorable!" I squeal "Hey Rouge, this always happens, it doesn't bother you?" "No" The train starts, the boys turn green "Hey, if you want, how can lean on me, I had a friend that had motion sickness, it helped him to lean on me…" I say quietly, the boys got up and the black haired one laid his head on my lap, the blonde haired one leaned on my shoulder, I see their green faces turn a bit more to a normal colour, they quickly fell asleep

**Timeskip: Crocus**

"Hey boys, this is my stop, wake up" I hear them groan "What stop are we at?" "We're in Crocus, I have to go now bye, I walk off, I look behind me and the boys are also getting off "This your stop too?" I ask, they nod, I just keep walking, I look in the forest, I go inside, I see a cabin and a pond, "This must be it" I said to no one in particular, I go inside, I clean up a bit, and then I go to bed

**Frosch's POV**

We go back to the guild, Sabertooth, Fro's home and Sting says, "We're back!" We do stuff around the guild, eat, talk et cetera, then we go home and rest

**Timeskip: Morning**

**Rouge's POV**

I wake up with Frosch, Sting said he wanted to go do another mission today, I wake him up, we get ready to go to the guild, then we walk to the guild, we look the request board, we see a mission the says

Mission

Kill a small monster

In the forest of Crocus

Reward: 150,000J

"What do you think Rouge, should we take it?" "Sure" we sign it off, then we go to the mayors house and tell him that we are doing to kill the monster, we walk in the forest, a little ways in, we see the girl from the train, my eyes widen in shock, she has ears and a tail

**Cliff hanger, so I might not be updating for awhile on any of my things, but I will update as soon as I can, because I'm having writers block, I know what I wanna do for this though, but it will take me a while to update, I thought doing a new story would help, I'm gonna see if I can't work on my other stories now,**

**R&R**

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolves Element**

**Lucy's POV**

I was minding my own business, then I heard people walking into my forest, to the cabin and the pond, I see their eyes widen in shock, I run for my cloak, and put it on "H-hey guys what are you doing here, this is my property?" I say trying desperately to hide my tail

"Uhh, w-we're sorry, we were supposed to kill a monster in the forest, we'll leave now" "WAIT" I yell "Y-yes?" I hear the blonde one say "Stay, let me explain things…" We walk into my house, we all sit down, "So, I'm sorry, I truly am, can you forget what you saw?" "How can we forget things Blondie?!" I wince at his tone "Ears… mine are more sensitive than yours…" "Whatever…" "Fro wants to know why Azusa-chan has ears and a tail!"

"Umm, promise to not tell anyone, if you don't, I might have to make you guys, alright?" "Whatever Blondie" "Sure" "Fro promises" "I do what Sting-kun does!" I take off my cloak, my ears and tail clearly visible "I'm a wolf slayer" I wrap my tail around my thigh to show them a better view "I'm sorry, please don't ever tell anyone, I promised I would return to my family, but people might follow me and I wouldn't be safe…" "We already told you that we wouldn't tell anyone Blondie…" "Thank you…"

"There's a monster in the woods, you should leave" Rouge says "You blonde one what's your name?" "The great Sting!" "Okay… Stingy-bee…" "What did you just call me?" "Nothing" "Fro thinks Azusa-chan is pretty!" "Thank you Fro, you look adorable" "Fro likes Azusa!" "I like you too Fro" "Well we should go, we have to defeat the monster" "Wait, are you… in a guild, if so, could I join?"

"Why do you wanna join?" "Its been about 3 years since I've been in a guild, so I want to join one, I could use some money anyway, if you want I could help you finish the mission, I'm good with forests and everything…" "Sure, if it would get the job done faster"

I hear something splashing the water faintly "Hey, you should know that there are no fish in the pond outside, and something is splashing in it…" "Oh crap!" the boys run outside, I follow on their heels, I see a monster about twice as high as myself, it was like a big lizard, it tried to claw Rouge, but he dodged, I hear Sting say, 'White Dragon Roar', then I hear Rouge say "Shadow Dragon Roar' "Wolf Slayer Poison Fang!" then I bite into the lizards leg then it falls unconscious and Rouge finishes it off "Good job, Blondie, now lets go collect that reward!"

"C-can you go collect it, I need to go get my cloak and everything, get the terrible taste of giant lizard out of my mouth" "Yeah, lets go Sting"

I wash out my mouth with water, then I grab my cloak and put it on, I wait 10 minutes and then they come back, then Rouge gives me some money, I thank him and then we walk to the guild,

Sting kicks open the door, "We're back!" Then I see a dark purple haired girl say, "Who's that?" "This is Azusa, she wishes to join the guild" Rouge answers "How do we know she's not weak?" The girl asks "She just knocked out a monster with one move…" Sting answers "Hmm, maybe, Hi, I'm Minerva, who are you?" "I'm Azusa Yuki, why do you care?" I snap "Hmm, your in, Daddy!" I wince at her yelling "What?"

"I want this girl to join, her name is Azusa Yuki" "Sure, where and what colour?" "Gray and on my left hand" He stamps it, "Welcome to Sabertooth!" "Azusa may I speak to you in my office?" "Hai"

I walk into Masters office, "Hello, I'm Master Jiemma, I trust Sting and Rouge will teach you the rules later, so what magic do you use, I need to know" "Uhh, well, is it mandatory?" "Yes"

"Well, I uhh, Iusewolfslayingmagicandcelestialmagicpleasedon'taskmeanymore" I say with my breath running out "hmm, bring your hood down, child" I put my hood down, he stands up from his chair and examines my ears "I also have a tail too…" "Yes child, I know, I trust you want me to keep it a secret until you are ready to tell everyone, correct?"

"If you could, I would be very grateful" "Your wish is my command child, now go and meet your new guild mates" "Hai"

I walk out of masters office, and see everyone, I sit down with Sting, Rouge, Minerva, A blonde haired guy and a light blue haired girl, also with the exceeds, "Azusa, this is Yukino, and this is Rufus" "Hi, I'm Azusa" I hear questions like 'Why are you wearing a hood?' and 'What's your magic?' and one person tried to pull down my hood, and Rouge grabbed me before they could do it "T-thank you" He just nodded, the rest of the day I got aquatinted with the rest of the guild, then I went home, on the way I tripped and fell, I closed my eyes ready for impact, about 3 seconds later, I realized I should have hit the ground, I feel a pair of arms around me, I got my footing back, turned around and saw it was Rouge, "Thank you, Rouge"

**Rouge's POV**

I saw Azusa walking, I went over to her, then I saw that she was about to trip, then I ran up to her and caught her, she got her footing and thanked me, we talked and I walked her home, "Hey Rouge, since you walked me home, how about you come in for dinner, I've been with people for the past 3 years, I could use some company" "Alright, thank you" She took off her cloak, we ate diner, we talked and then it was about 7:00, "Well, I better get home now, it's getting pretty late, bye Azusa" "Bye Rouge" She waved goodbye,

After that I went home

**Lucy's POV**

After I said goodbye to Rouge, I washed up, and went to bed

**Timeskip: Tomorrow**

I woke up, and got ready to go to the guild, I came in and I saw Sting, "Hey Blondie, wanna go on a job with me and Rouge?" "Sure, I guess, what's the mission?"

"Here's the mission" Sting handed me the mission,

Mission

Help escort my son to his fiancée

In Clover

With another guild

Reward: 120,000J

"Sure, okay, then when do we leave?" "We leave tomorrow at 12:00, we'll come by at around 10 or 11, alright?" Sting asks "Yeah, alright" "Hey Azusa, where do you live anyway?" Minerva asks me "I live in the forest, there's a cabin not to far in, there's a pond there too, wanna come by after my mission?" "Sure!" "Yukino, wanna come by as well?" "Sure Azu-chan!"

**Timeskip: Tomorrow at 10:00**

I hear a knock at my door, I answer it, I see Sting and Rouge, "Hey guys, ready to go?"

Rouge nods, "I'm ready" Sting exclaims, for the next hour and a half, we talk, have some snacks, and watch T.V. Lacrima, then I get my cloak and we go to the train station, I see Sting and Rouge turn a little green just looking at it, "Hey, guys wait up!" I hear a familiar voice say, "Azu-chan, Sting, Rouge, can I come, I know the guy, I'd really like it if I could come, can I?"

"Sting, Rouge, can Yukino come, please?" I say with puppy dog eyes "Fine Blondie…" Rouge just nods, "Yay!" Yukino says, then hugs me "C'mon, lets go!" We go on the train, we sit at an empty booth, the train starts and Sting and Rouge both turn green, me and Rouge are sitting across from Yukino and Sting, Rouge then falls on my lap, and Sting falls on Yukinos shoulder

Then I hear another familiar voice, "Hey Natsu, its been 3 years, do you think Lucy forgives us?"

"We beat her up Ice pick, she's probably dead anyway, so who do you think is gonna be the guild?" Natsu asks

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?" "Wendy gave me a pill for that…" "Let's hurry up you two!" I hear, hear, I conclude it's Erza

**Timeskip: Clover**

We arrived in Clover, Me and Yukino woke up Sting and Rouge, we walked off the train, well all except Sting, he jumped for joy and ran off it, then I saw Fairytail, I eyes widened, I hurried up, and grabbed Rouges arm, he looked behind him and saw Fairytail, and whispered "are you alright, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I-I just am, okay, I just wanna get this mission over with, okay?"

"Alright, but it is because Fairytail?" Rouge asks with concern in his voice

"it's a long story, I'll tell you later, okay?" I ask him, he nods

We all walk to the house that the mission was, "Oh deary, well, there has been an uprising of crimes in this town, and my son has my daughter-in-law engagement ring back from polishing, so I was worried that he would get attacked and lose the ring, its been passed down from generations, it would mean a lot to us if you could keep him, and the ring safe" The old woman says

"We promise that we will keep the ring safe" Erza says, I hide behind Rouge, to keep Fairytail from seeing me, we walk outside, it's supposed to be an hour before we have to escort him, "So, why don't we all introduce ourselves, I'm Erza Scarlet"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster" "Natsu Dragneel"

"I'm Yukino Augria" "I'm Sting" "Rouge" "I-I'm Azusa Y-Yuki" I say trying to avoid eye contact "Hey, you smell like someone we know, do you know someone named Lucy?" Natsu asks me "N-no, I've never heard of the girl, and I-I'm certainly not her!'' "Natsu, don't be rude!" I hide behind Rouge, hoping that they don't notice me "Hey, why are you wearing that hood, its hot out, take it off" Gray says "NO" I shout "I-I mean no, no thank you, I'm fine" "Sorry about Flame brains attitude, Erza is taking care of it, but you sound like a girl we know, Lucy, Natsu mentioned her earlier"

"And as I've said earlier, I've never heard of the girl"

We walk to the hotel that we will be staying at, I stayed with Yukino, Erza stayed with Natsu and Gray, and Sting and Rouge stayed with each other, we stayed at the hotel for half an hour, then we went to go pick up the client,

His name was Akito Kami, he had white hair, just below his collar bone, he wore a blue shirt, with black denim jeans, and black dress shoes, and light green eyes, he was about 20-25, we escorted him to his fiancées house, her name was Kyoko Asumi, she has beautiful blonde hair that went down to her hips, with pretty blue eyes, she was skinny overall, she wore a blue/purplish dress that went down to her ankles, she also wore silver heels, and a beautiful necklace with a yellow diamond in the middle, he gave her the ring, and we went to the hotel for the day after we got the reward from the client, we all stayed in someones room, of course, it was mine and Yukinos

"So, lets play truth or dare!" Erza suggested, everyone agreed, but I didn't say anything

"Azusa, truth or dare?" Erza asked me

**Okay, hi guys, cliffhanger, don't worry the next chapter should be out in a little while, so I'm writing a lot of my other stories, their kinda on hiatus, but I'm writing it, so don't worry, I wanna get a few chapters done of each before I upload other ones, **

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Wolves Element**

**Chapter Three: Truth or Dare**

**Lucy's POV**

"Uhh, truth?" "Why do you wear the hood?" Gray asked me "B-because it's important to me, I don't really go anywhere without it…" "Hmm, alright, Natsu truth or dare!" Erza says "Dare, I'm all fired up!" "I dare you to take Azusas hood off, one minute, if you can't you fail!" Gray says, my eyes widen, I run to Rouge and Sting, I whisper "Help me, their the ones that beat me up, if they find out I'm her, they'll kill me!"

"Hey, Gray, that's not cool, if she doesn't want her hood down, then don't dare someone to take her hood off!" Sting yells

"Please refrain from taking off Azusas hood" Rouge asks calmly, Fro sits on my head,

"No one will take Azusas hood off!" I see Fairytail dumbstruck "Fine, Natsu, stop.." Gray says glumly

"Well, Azusa truth or dare?" Erza asks me "Uhh, dare?"

"I dare you to use your magic" Erza says

"uhh, alright, wolf slayer magic paw…" I mumble, then I hit Natsu, he hits wall, making a dent

I see Yukino, Erza, Natsu and Gray stare at me with amazement, "What?" I ask them "Fight me!" Natsu asks "Uhh, n-no thanks, I don't l-like fighting.." I see Natsu sulk in the corner growing mushrooms

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't really like fighting" I say looking at my feet "Don't mind him, he just likes to fight anyone that's strong, especially this one guy, Gildarts" Gray explains

"Alright, I want to ask you guys a question, do you care for nakama?" "Of course" Erza says "Yes" Gray says "Yep!" Natsu yells, I wince at his yelling, "Would you ever betray nakama?" I ask them

"No, nakama is special, you should never betray them" Erza explains

"No, never" Gray says "Nope!" Natsu yells, I wince "I see, well the next train is in the morning, we should get to bed" I say with venom laced in my tone, I get everyone aside from Yukino out of my room, "Why did you ask them that?" Yukino asks "Because I wanted to see if their liars… and they are" "How would you know that?" "I'll tell you later, let's just say that I've met them in a past life…" I lay on my bed and to go sleep "Good night Azu-chan"

**Natsu's POV**

I sit behind their door, "Why did you ask them that?" Yukino, I think her name is, asks "Because I wanted to see if their liars… and they are" what, we're not liars, not really, we do care about nakama, and I'd hardly think what we did to Lucy was betraying, we were just getting the weak stuff out, "How would you know that?" "I'll tell you later, lets just say I've met them in a past life…" "Good night Azu-chan"

I walk back to my room, I tell Erza and Gray what happened "You eavesdropped on them?!" Erza exclaims "Natsu, why did you eavesdrop, their just Saberooth, we shouldn't care about them" "Fine, fine, well I'm going to bed, good night" I crawl in bed and go to sleep

**Timeskip: Morning **

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up in the hotel room, I look at the clock, it said 8:00, I remember the train is at 10:00, I wake Yukino up, and I check up on Sting and Rouge, I walk out of my room but before I can go, I see Team Natsu "Hey, Azusa, what'cha doing?" Natsu asks me "I'm waking up Sting and Rouge, why?" I ask them "We have a question, why did you ask us about nakama?" Gray asks "None of your business" I sigh, I open the door to Sting and Rouges room, I see them sleeping on the bed, I wake them up, I walk back to my room and get ready to go, I see Yukino walk out of the bathroom with wet hair, in her outfit, "I'm done, you can use it next" I thank her and shower, brush my teeth, et cetera, I come out wearing my usual outfit, with my cloak on, "You really never go anywhere without your hood on, don't you Azusa?" Yukino asks, I nod, "Who gave you the cloak anyway?" "My family" She smiles, and hugs me, I hug back

"Never forget that we're your family too, okay?" I nod, we hear a knock at the door, we pull anyway, we see Sting and Rouge, with Team Natsu "Hey, we're going out to eat, wanna come?" Rouge asks, I see Gray take off his shirt, "Uhh, clothes Gray?" I say, he yells, I wince, "Why do you wince at every loud sound?" Erza asks, "I have sensitive hearing, nothing more nothing less, and yes Rouge, I'll come" "I'll come too" Yukino says, we walk to the restaurant, luckily it was across the street from the hotel, we eat, Natsu orders the whole menu, Sting orders everything but the salad, and et cetera, they both eat like animals, food flying everywhere, then I hear "L- I mean Azusa!" in a familiar voice, I look and see Satsuki, "Satsuki, hi, how are you?" I ask, "I'm good, you wanna introduce me to your friends?" "Not all of them are my friends", I mumble, but loud enough to let her hear, "Anyway, this is Yukino, Rouge and Sting, these are people from another guild, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster" I say their names, with a bit of venom, "Oh, hi Azusa's friends, I'm Satsuki, nice to meet you" she says with a smile,

She's wearing a pink and lime green dress, with dark green heels, and a hat to match, well a hat to hide her ears, "Tell me, which one of you is L-Azusa's boyfriend?" I turn red, "Satsuki, what kind of question is that?" I exclaim

"I just wanted to see if you finally found a boyfriend, your pretty, smart, strong, I should know, I trained you, well not just me, but you know what I mean" She says "You trained Azusa?" Yukino asks "I sure did, but with the help of two others" "Speaking of them, how is Hatsaharu and Minami, and are you pregnant yet, I told you I wanted to be a god mother soon" "Don't worry, I'm trying…, you sound like it counts on your life to be a godmother, chill out" "Fine…"

"Can I sit down?" "Sure" "Are they the ones who beat you?" she whispers, I nod, I see her glare at them, just softens at Yukino saying, "Who are Hatsaharu and Minami?"

"Hatsaharu is my fiancée, and Minami is his sister" Satsuki answers

We finish eating, and we go back to the hotel with Satsuki, We all go in mine and Yukinos room, we sit on the beds, "So what do you wanna do?" Satsuki asks "Oh I know, truth or dare!" She says, "Azusa, truth or dare?" Sting says "Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Rouge, and for 10 seconds" I glare at him, "If you don't they'll be consequences" Sting adds "What kind?" "Taking care of Fro and Lector…" He says smirking, "Sorry Rouge" I say, and I kiss him for the amount of time Sting says, I turn very red, and Rouge turns a light pink, "Hey, Sting, Truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to walk about naked around town!" I exclaim "What?" He asks, "What" He asks again, "You heard me, walk around naked in town, as in town I mean Clover, now, do it or consequences" "What kind?" "Taking us girls shopping" I see him pale, I see him walk out the door, we follow, he walks out of the hotel and strips, he walks around town, I hear girls scream, and mothers cover their childrens eyes, he comes back, he puts his clothes on, "You happy now, I embarrassed myself, now, Azusa, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Where did you train?" "I trained in a forest"

This went on for and hour, it was it was about 9:40 it was 15 minutes to get to the train station, "Hey guys, we should go now, to the train station I mean, it's almost time to go"

**Hello, so this is one of my shorter chapters, I didn't have enough time to write a longer chapter, I apologize, so anyway**

**Bye and thanks for watching~!**


	4. Gomenasai

Hey guys, Sky here, so sorry that I haven't really been updating, but, yeah I don't really have an excuse, I'm just really sorry, they should, I repeat SHOULD be out before Halloween, at least a few, I'm sorry, its just with adjusting back into school, I can't write all day, and I've made plans with some friends, so gomenasai,

I've been writing all that I can, but my life is really busy, I hope you'll all forgive me, but I'm putting up a poll on my profile on which story I should work on, so, yeah, sorry

Bye and thanks for your understanding~!


	5. Sorry

_**Hey guys, **_

**I've decided to take a little break,**

**Y'know, like Christmas,**

**A break,**

**I'm running out of ideas,**

**So I'm taking a break, as I've said for the few last sentences,**

**I'm going to take this time and think of ideas,**

**Bye and sorry for the inconvenience~!**


End file.
